This is a supplemental application requesting increased support for our Vision Research Center to provide additional facilities for shared use by 16 investigators on 24 individually funded NEI research grants. The projects involved cover a broad group of topics in visual science ranging, for example, from a clinically oriented study of the trabecular meshwork in glaucoma patients to basic investigations of retinal information processing and receptor cell interactions. An important new thrust in our group involves application of cell culture techniques to a number of visual science problems. This has opened up the possibility of biological investigation of human cells and tissues in a living situation. Concurrently we have developed a new interest and capability in microchemical measurement of small molecules in the visual system by high pressure liquid chromatography. Specifically, this supplemental request is to provide two new investigative units in our research center and to provide some increased administrative and pilot project support. The two new units proposed in this supplemental application are: (1) A central tissue culture unit; (2) A high performance liquid chromatography unit. The existing core facilities used commonly by the core investigators include: (3) An electronmicroscopy unit; (4) A vision research library unit.